Final Fantasy XIII: A New Beginning
by ParryKat
Summary: This fan fiction takes place a year after the conclusion of Final Fantasy XIII. Lightning and the others are adapting to their new lives on Gran Pulse and maintaining their friendships and relationships with one another. Rated (M) for strong adult language, sexual suggestions and violence. Hope x Snow. Drama, Adventure and Romance based story.
1. Chapter 1: Adjusting to a New World

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy XIII. This fan fiction is based on the characters and events from the video game: Final Fantasy XIII, but everything pertaining to after the ending of the game's story is of my own imagination and storytelling creativity.**

 **Rating disclaimer:**

 **This fan fiction is rated (M) for "Mature" I wanted to rate it (MA) but that rating seems to no longer be available. This story will contain; adult language, strong erotic sexual description and violence. This fan fiction will also be shipping Hope and Snow (not shipping in the sense of them being in a relationship but in the sense of them being sexually involved) .. so if you are easily offended or against homosexual interactions and strongly descriptive male on male sexual interaction, then this fan-fic is most definitely not for you.**

 **I hope you enjoy my little fantasy story, I also hope to give the characters used within my fan fiction the justice they rightfully deserve (I'm a big fan of the franchise, so I should do okay lol) I plan to first publish a short introduction chapter in order to set the overall setting to the story and also create a bit of the characters' development.**

 **I'm sorry for such a long disclaimer, I just want to make sure that I covered all the basics.**

 **Okay.. here we go!**

-Prologue-

Our story takes place roughly around a year after the conclusion of Final Fantasy XIII, Vanille and Fang remain in their crystalized state, entombed within the crystal pillar that continues to hold up the enormous, now desolate mini planet that was once the great civilization of Cocoon.

We begin this tale on Gran Pulse, within a growing community know as New Bodhum; the first city created on Gran Pulse by the members of NORA and all the refugees who managed to evacuate Cocoon. New Bodhum was named after a small seaside town know as Bodhum, back on Cocoon. It was given this name partly because that's where all the members of NORA resided; but mainly because this town too is located along a sleepy beach shoreline. With each passing day, it continues to be a symbol of new beginnings and bright dreams forged from nothing but short of a true miracle.

Most of the citizens who survived the catastrophic events of the fall of Cocoon, have now made the peaceful seaside city of New Bodum their new home and it thrives with new districts currently being built, rapidly making the little beach town the central community hub and capital of a growing, bustling metropolis.

We now avert our attention to our heroes;

 **Lightning,** like she had done back on the old Bodhum, now rents a small town house on the beach of New Bodhum, a short walking distance from her younger sister Serah's residence. The military organization, known as the Guardian Corp, which Lightning was once a sergeant for back on Cocoon, has now reassembled itself within New Bodhum, making it the city's official main government establishment.

Lightning was offered the position of head lieutenant, since her mentor and former boss, Amodar, has recently retired from the force. At first Lightning was hesitate but eventually agreed, mainly to honor her former boss but also because the additional income would be a huge help financially, especially during this time of much change and adjustment.

 **Snow** and **Serah** finally married, surprisingly with Lightning's full support and consent. Lightning was actually her younger sister's braid's maid during the very special and beautiful ceremony, which took place during a warm evening underneath the most breathtaking sunset on the glittering shore of New Bodhum beach. Everyone attended, Sazh, Dajh, Hope, his father, the entire gang of NORA, everyone who lived in New Bodum basically, many of who Lightning and the other five ex-l'Cie helped or saved along their adventure to save Serah and Cocoon.

Most importantly, **Vanille** and **Fang** were in attendance, not in person of course but most certainly in spirit, as the massive pillar which holds up Cocoon, towered in the far distance across the sea. The wedding isn't the only thing the newlyweds are glowing from, Serah is six months pregnant and Snow beams with pride and anticipated excitement, holding himself so much taller and emitting a much greater confidence (if that were even humanly possible) do to the jubilation of his little baby daughter's birth in a few months.

Snow continues to lead the citizen protection vigilante organization, **NORA;** who now mainly focus on independent reconnaissance scouting missions throughout the outskirts of New Bodum and the occasional slaying of any random feral monsters who manage to find themselves within New Bodhum's security borders.

NORA receives funding from the Guardian Corp, so the pay is steady and reasonable, unfortunately the only downside Snow has regarding his job is that he technically works under his sister-in-law, Lightning's command and stern observation; but Lightning has warmed up to Snow much more now that he has married her sister and will soon be the father of her future niece.

Serah became a school teacher, she teaches the third grade learning level at the New Bodum public school, a schooling facility that teaches kindergarten to high school level students. It's a career choice that Serah quickly took to and realized is her true calling and passion in life. Within a month's time she'll take her maternity leave but for the meantime she happily teaches her third grade class of thirteen children.

 **Hope,** is a year older now, fifteen almost sixteen, in a few short weeks. The young man is the one out of everyone else who has changed the most. Still baring a soft baby face but now with slight stronger, more mature features. With the fall of Cocoon, Hope's father; Bartholomew Estheim, safely evacuated and was brought to Gran Pulse where he reunited with his son. Mister Estheim works as the CEO for a high tech engineering company established within the thriving city/business district of New Bodhum. Hope and his father live together in a quaint but modern styled single family home within New Bodhum's downtown district, a few miles away from where Lightning, Snow and Serah live.

Hope attends high school, he's a freshmen at the school that Serah teaches at. Hope nowadays spends most of his days going to school during the week, studying, spending quality time with his dad and visiting his ex-l'Cie comrades who have become more like an extended family, mostly Snow, Serah and Lightning. He sees them often, mostly during the weekends when they all have their most downtime.

 **Sazh** became a full-time pilot for the Guardian Corp's military air force division. He works a lot, very long hours but has surprisingly found a new love in his life, a pretty faced Asain woman with gentle eyes by the name of **Lily**. They both own a home in New Bodum's suburban district, where Lily is a homemaker and bakes decorative cakes, which she sells out of the home for birthday parties and other festivities.

 **Dajh** took to her extremely quickly and quite naturally, to the point where he now calls her mommy. During the daytime hours Dajh attends the New Bodum public school, he is in the third grade, Serah is his teacher; who he loves very much and she him. Lily picks up little Dajh after school every day and they both go home to await Sazh to return home from work, the family enjoy a nice family dinner every evening together and the three live a perfectly happy, private family life.

-Chapter One-

 **001 AF**

(a year **A** fterthe **F** all of Cocoon)

It's a lazy, warm Sunday afternoon. Hope sits on the edge of the long wooden pier that extends off the shore of New Bodhum beach. His shoes are off and he dangles his legs off the pier, both his feet submerged and gently kicking within the cool, crystal blue water.

He intensively reads an old looking book that lays flat upon his lap, his concentration is broken by a soft female voice. _"Hope... it's Sunday, you're not supposed to be wasting your weekend away doing homework."_

He quickly turns his attention to behind him, where Serah stands, using her hand as a visor to shade her eyes from the bright afternoon sun. The warm breeze tugs against her loose blouse, outlining her little baby bump.

 _"Oh hey Serah.."_ he stands to face her _"..it isn't homework actually, I'm reading up on some old Oerba traditions that date back to the ancient civilization that Vanille and Fang originally lived during, traditions they celebrated hundreds of years ago here on Gran Pulse."_

Serah intrigued snatches the old book out of Hope's hand and thumbs through some of the weathered, fragile pages. _"Oh wow, that's really neat Hope.."_ sentimental admiration within her voice. _"..have you come across anything interesting, anything you'd like to share?"_ he raises both arms, placing his hands to the back of his head, interlacing his fingers.

 _"Yeah, I think so..."_

Hope bends down to pick up his shoes " _..how about we go back into the house, where it's cooler for you and I tell you all about it over a refreshing glass of lemonade."_ He gives her a warm smile to ease his suggested request for a cold beverage.

Serah extends an arm towards him and lightly taps him on the head with the closed leather bound book. _"Sure kiddo, sounds like a plan.."_ she slides the book underneath his arm _"..but first I need to swing by the NORA House, Lebreau has a few things for me that she picked up at the market this morning that I need for tonight's dinner."_ She turns and starts to make her way off the pier as she continues to say. _"Why don't you head on over to the house and wait for me there, I shouldn't be too long."_

Hope gathers himself and quickly makes his way up to her. _"Is um, is Snow there?.."_ he asks while trying to mask any sign of strange curiosity, which Serah doesn't notice whatsoever. _"...like I mean, is he home right now?"_

She continues her walk down the pier onto the sand. _"Yeah, I think so. He might have just gotten in from his routine afternoon scouting excursion with Gadot, Maqui and Yuj."_

Hope sprints past Serah towards the direction of her and Snow's house. _"OKAY, I'LL SEE YOU THERE SERAH!"_ he shouts as he runs up the beach.

Hope enters the cozy home, stepping into the living room, sliding the glass door behind him shut. He drops his shoes by the door and places the book on the coffee table, as he makes his way into the kitchen, he curiously servals the entire house for any sign of Snow, which he finds none. He walks into the kitchen and makes his way to the refrigerator, opens it and pulls out a large jug of chilled ice water. He rests in on the kitchen island top then heads towards the cabinet doors that are above the microwave. He stretches up on his tippy toes and opens the cabinet, he needs to stretch himself a bit more, elongating his arms and torso as much as possible in order to reach the jumbo sized lemonade mix that is stored in the back of the cabinet.

He struggles a bit, cursing the fact that he's so short; both his father and his late mother are/were relatively short and he bubbles with annoyance over the notion of being plagued with their short genes. There's a step stool by the oven that Serah uses in order to reach the higher cabinets in the kitchen. Serah is a bit shorter than him so he shrugs off the nagging urge to retrieve the stool. At this point he can feel the lemonade mix container with his finger tips and desperately claws at it, inching it closer and closer to the edge of the cabinet. He manages to achieve this task; which seems to be such an unnecessary waste of energy, and in the result of all his ridiculous struggling, the container slides into his grasp but do to the fatigue of his arms, it falls off the cabinet's edge, bonking him on the head and landing on the kitchen floor with a loud slam.

 _"SERAH, BABY, THAT YOU?!"_

Snow's voice yells from the direction of the house where the bathroom is located " _..Serah, babe I'm so fuckin' worked up!"—_ his voice getting closer as he makes his way towards the noise that had came from the kitchen. Hope wants to yell out, to make his presence known but he doesn't, instead he picks up the container off the floor and looks towards the hallway that connects the kitchen to the farther rooms in the opposite side of the house. _—"All that monster slaying me and guys did today got me all pumped up, I'm gonna need some of that sweet Serah lovin' to calm your big hunk of a husband down!"_

Snow steps into the kitchen in nothing but a white linen towel, he's dripping wet from the shower he was taking, beads of water streaming from his shoulder length blonde hair down the protruding mountain of muscle that is his bare chest and slowly trickling down his rippling washboard abs. The damp towel clinging onto his muscular thighs and the large lump of his 'member' perfectly outlined, showcasing just how well hung in both length and girth he is. He surprisingly but not embarrassed by the very slightest notices that it is Hope in the kitchen and not his young wife. _"Oh hey Hope, sorry buddy, thought you were Serah..."_

Hope extremely blushing with embarrassment, once again drops the container of lemonade mix, his heart beats rapidly against his chest like a frantic drum. Overwhelmed by the rush of pure adrenaline, embarrassment and an confusing untamable urge of lustful excitement, Hope stands in the kitchen frozen by the feelings and thoughts that are racing through his mind and body.


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

-Chapter Two-

Hope continues to stand paralyzed by embarrassment in the kitchen, the lemonade mix container laying by his feet. Snow who stands at the kitchen's doorway in nothing but a towel suddenly breaks the awkward silence with a grin.

"What's up little buddy? Did I scare you that much?.. looks like you've just seen a ghost or somethin'."

Hope scratches the back of his head and nervously laughs.

"Uh, no you didn't... I um, just got startled by the ruckus I caused." he quickly picks up the container off the floor.

"Serah went by the NORA House to pick up a few things for tonight's dinner."

Snow walks up to Hope, he pretends to jab a right hook punch to his abdomen, Hope flinches forward, shielding his stomach from the fake-out attack; Snow finding his opening, wraps a large arm around the vulnerable young man's neck and pulling him to his side, locking his neck underneath his armpit, into a headlock.

"Sweet! cause I'm frickin' starving.. (Snow proceeds to playfully rub the top of Hope's head with a clinched fist) I could eat an entire Gui!" Snow exclaims.

Hope wiggles to break free from Snow's hold. The man's grip isn't too strong, if Hope really wanted to free himself from it, it wouldn't be much of an effort but like Hope intentionally decided not to make his presence know to Snow as he made his way moments ago into the kitchen from the bathroom practically naked, Hope decides not to and submissively allows Snow to playfully rough house him. Hope squirms and jerks within the towering man's hold, he can feel the dampness of the Snow's wet skin up against his. Hope places both his hands upon Snow's bicep, as he pulls at it, he can feel just how hard and solid his bicep muscle is.

The playful commotion continues, Hope's hands push away at the man's side and stomach, his muscular body, rock hard and deliciously warm. Snow's body is truly a specimen of chiseled perfection, like a beautifully sculpted statue of smooth marble.

Hope continues to push away but with very little force, as if to secretly take in and enjoy every touch of contact he makes with Snow's flesh, Hope's elbow accidentally brushes Snow's member, which even though it being soft, felt impressively firm do to it's length and thickens. Suddenly both Hope and Snow subdue their horsing around. Hope swiftly jerks away from the man's hold, Snow allowing him with no objection because of Hope's awkward, accidental graze to his genital.

"Alright man, that's enough Snow!" Hope yelps.

Snow leans a hand on the kitchen island, smirks while scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, it's cool little buddy, don't be all embarrassed over it, I know it was by accident..."

Hope becoming frustrated by the notion that Snow would even address it, quickly snaps back.

"What are you talking about?! I don't even know why you'd play around with me like that, while wearing nothing but a towel!.. (he suddenly realizes how his statement could make Snow think that him being nearly naked would make Hope uneasy) ..and stop calling me your little buddy, I'm not a fucking kid anymore Snow, I'm almost sixteen. I don't need you treating me like a little kid anymore!"

Snow is slightly taken aback by the young man's outlash, he raises both hands as if to indicate his complete defeat.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry Hope.. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or upset..."

"You didn't." Hope quickly interrupts.

Snow turns and starts to make his way towards the direction of his and Serah's bedroom.

"Okay, so we're cool then.. (he turns his head to face Hope and winks at him, Hope practically melts by how seductively sexy Snow looks within that split second, him wearing nothing but a towel and winking at him, made the young man's heart start to pound within his chest. He bites his lower lip to ease the urge of lustful emotion flooding inside him).. I'm gonna go put some clothes on, then I can help you make some of that lemonade mix you're holding there." Snow walks out of the kitchen, Hope couldn't help but stare at him as he makes his way to the bedroom, taking in the spectacular view of Snow's beefy, firm ass as he walks down the hallway, Hope wishing that as he makes it to the bedroom door, Snow would look back him once again and motion him to follow, but as Snow steps into the room, all Hope receives is the disappointment of his wishful thinking's demise, Snow shuts the bedroom door behind him.

Hope places the container of lemonade mix on the island counter top beside the jug of iced water, he takes a deep breath, sighs, then places both forearms on the island, bending over and resting his head upon his arms. He takes another deep breath, slowly exhales, then softly whispers to himself.

"Shit.. what the hell is going on?.. why am I having these feelings, thinking these thoughts?.. why is he and the images of him taking advantage of me in every single possible sexual way, all that I'm thinking about?.. (he lifts his head and looks in the direction of the bedroom door) ... am I in love with him?.. am I in love with Snow?"

He stands himself upright and is surprised by a tugging sensation within the crotch of his kaki shorts, he looks down to it, discovering the protrusion of his full errection.

A few doors down from the Villiers residence, Lightning enters her small beach house. She drops her house key within a shallow glass bowl that rests on top of the end table beside the front door. Lightning makes her way into the kitchen, undoing her gunblade holster and placing it upon the kitchen table. She takes a few steps to the refrigerator, opens it and pulls out a carton of orange juice, she uncaps it and chugs a swig of the refreshment.

Her gaze catches the photographs that she has held up on the freezer door by decorative refrigerator magnets. She slowly looks at each photograph, one of Serah, Snow and her taken at the beach; she recalls how annoyed at Snow she had gotten that day for taking the photo while she was wearing nothing but a bikini, how much Serah laughed when she chased Snow up and down the beach desperately trying to retrieve the camera in order to delete the photograph.

She smirks and takes another drink out of the juice carton then switches her gaze to another photograph on the fridge, it was of Hope and her that had been taken by Hope's father one day at their home. Lightning had gone over for brunch like she normally does almost every Sunday, she has become extremely close to Hope and his father during the past year, Mr. Estheim quickly becoming a father figure to her and Hope like a little brother.

The last photograph she looks at is of Sazh, Lily and Dajh, taken during Dajh's birthday party a few months ago. Lightning had actually taken the photo of the three that day, Sazh has remained a close friend to her, his loyalty and trust had been forged during their adventure together as l'Cie while saving Serah and the salvation of Cocoon. Lily, Lightning immediately liked and was extremely happy when Sazh and she had become official, moving in together and the couple raising little Dajh, becoming the perfect little family.

The last image she looks at is the ultrasound scan picture of her baby niece, how amazingly wonderful it is that Serah is pregnant and with a daughter. Not that she would have loved it any less if it were to have been a boy but it being a little girl, was truly the icing on the cake for Lightning. Farron women are strong, independent and fiercely intelligent, she loved the idea of being a mentor to her niece, teaching her how to be just as much of a badass as her auntie Lightning but also spoiling to pieces.

Lightning softly smiles as she thinks about all of her friends' and families' new, happy lives, she takes another chug of oj, emptying the cartoon; she places it on top of the kitchen counter top. Lightning turns, then leans up against the counter, she lowers her head and sighs, a look of sadness envelopes within her pale, aqua blue eyes.

 _"Everything is going so well..._ (she thinks to herself) _... everyone is happy, all of our lives here Gran Pulse are great, but why do I feel so empty, so unfulfilled?"_

She picks up the empty carton, walks it to the trashcan and drops it inside. Lightning walks to the bathroom, she begins to undress, removing her boots and then her Guardian Corp uniform; leaving the clothes on the bathroom floor. She slides the glass shower door open, turns on the shower and as she adjusts the its nob with one hand, she checks the temperature of the streaming water with the other. When she finds the perfect temperature, she steps inside, placing her face underneath the shower-head, allowing the hot water to hit her face. She combs back her powder pink hair with her finger tips, the water cascades down her back, the soothing water blanketing her body in a comforting warmth.

With her eyes shut, she stands there within the shower silently, her muscles relaxing from a strenuous workday. Lightning thinks about her life now, her new life here on New Bodhum; she has an amazing job, the head luetinent for the Guardian Corp and it's a job she genuinely enjoys. Her family life is amazing, Serah is married; sure, it had to be with Snow, of all people but even her admiration and respect for the guy has grown. Lightning knows with every fiber of herself that he loves her sister and would do anything and at any cost to keep her safe and happy. Within a couple of months, Lightning would be welcoming into this new world, her baby niece, she'll be an aunt soon ("who would have thunk" she thinks to herself) but it excited her so very much.

Serah and all of her friends were well and happy, but then, why was she finding herself not so happy. It's like a void had manifested within her, she desperately thinks back to a time when that emptiness wasn't there, or more importantly, she reflects back to when this void had become undeniably apparent.

"With the fall of Cocoon... (she whispers to herself)... ever since that day, after turning into l'Cie, defeating Fal'Cie in order to attain a Focus that not only saved Serah but the world as we knew it.. turning to crystal, being released form that crystalized state to only lose Vanille and Fang in the outcome... it was after all of that, when I finally had taken a breath of relief, when I completely believed that we were all safe, that this empty feeling came developed within me.. but why?.. (she adjusts the shower head's water pressure, allowing the hot water to hit her face with more force, as if to punish herself for her recent revelation)... am I feeling this way because the only time I ever felt truly alive was when I was on the brink of life and death... was the danger and excitement what made me feel alive.. happy?"

Her thoughts are suddenly enturpted by the ringing of a device, she scrambles out of the shower, grabbing a towel, wrapping it around herself and dashes into the living room.

"I'M COMING, I'M COMING!" she shouts as if to somehow inform the caller to not hang up.

She answers by pressing a red flashing button on the keypad located on top of the device, a bluish colored, almost transparent plasma like screen, glowingly projected off from the machine, the image of Serah comes into focus.

"Hey sis, sorry where you in the shower?" (Serah takes notice of Lightning's wet hair)

"Yeah, it's fine though.. what's up, everything alright?" (Lightning asks while wiping away a few beams of water from her brow)

"Yeah, no everything's fine. Just calling to let you know dinner is ready, cooked your favorite tonight, deep-fried Niblet cutlets with all the fixings. (she warmly smiles) I should have it ready and on the table in a few minutes, so head on over whenever you're dressed."

Snow's grinning face pokes from behind Serah's head.

"Yeah and don't you be taking forever now getting yourself all dolled up, cause I'm starving over here sis!"

Lightning rolls her eyes and let's out a slight groan.

"We'll see you in a few, oh and Hope wants to tell us all something, it's about a tradition that Vanille and Fang celebrated, back when they lived here on Gran Pulse hundreds of years ago." (Serah adds)

"Okay, I'll be right over." Lightning ends the video call and heads into her bedroom, patting herself dry, then throws the damp towel into a laundry basket that sits at a corner of the tiny bedroom.

She opens a few dresser draws and removes some articles of clothing from each one, a white bra which she quickly slips on and clamps together at her back, a pair of white denim shorts that she slides up her thighs, buttoning them at her waist; and a turquoise tunic that she put on, it's thin fabric loosely hangs over her torso, it's almost long enough where it could be wore as a light summer dress but short enough where the white shorts she wears slightly flash from underneath it. She kicks on a pair of high top light pink sneakers and darts towards her front door.

Lightning arrives at Serah and Snow's house a few short moments later, she makes her way into the dinning room, where the voices of Serah, Snow and Hope could be heard casually talking and laughing amongst themselves. She steps into the room, the table is set and everyone is sitting at it, waiting her. Serah, Snow and Hope notice of her arrival.

"There she is, hey sis!" Snow greets her with a big grin.

"I hate it when you call me that... I'm not your sister." Lightning sharply replies back to him.

"Well, technically you are. You're my sister-in-law... (he states back at her cold remark with an even bigger grin)... or have you forgotten that I married your sister, SIS?"

Lightning takes her sit at the table and groans.

"No, unfortunately I haven't, as hard as I have tried to though." she snaps back. Serah stands from her seat at the head of the table, taking Lightning's plate then serving some food onto it.

"Alright you two, please let's try to enjoy a nice family dinner without the two of you going at one another for once.. (she looks at Snow who sits to her right, then shoots a stare at her sister who sits across of Snow).. please, for me, Lightning."

Lightning rolls her eyes then averts her attention to Hope, who sits beside her. The young man sits quietly in deep thought, tracing the rim of his plate with his fork.

"Hey you.. (Lightning nudges him, noticing his lack of interest to the conversation).. you okay there, Hope?"

Hope props up on his seat startled by Lightning's sudden addres

"Uh yeah Light, just hungry." the young man shoots a quick glance at Snow who remains grinning mindlessly, as if the awkward exchange that unfolded between the two earlier, had never even occurred.

"Heck yeah! I'm starving too!.. (Snow excited barks, Serah places his plate of food before him).. well, we're all here so let's grub!" (Snow digs into his hot meal) Serah serves Hope a plate, handing it over to Lightning who passes it over to him.

"So Hope, what's this whole thing about an ancient Oerba tradition you came across in that old book you're reading?" Serah asks.

Lightning raises a brow in curiosity.

"What old book, where'd you get it Hope?"

Hope finishes chewing his bite of food, swallows then replies.

"Oh, just a book that I found among Vanille's possessions... I came across some traditional ritual that her and Fang's tribe would perform every few hundred years, they believed that the souls of their ancestors would take the form of these very special stones when they died... well, the ritual supposedly manifested these stones back into the deceased person's body..." He looks around the table to take note of everyone's reaction to the statement, everyone just continues to keep eating.

"That's awesome... can you please pass the mashed potatoes, Hope." Snow asks.

"Um... aren't you guys remotely intrigued and excited about this?" Hope inquires.

"What's there to be intrigued about exactly?" Lightning replies.

"Well, think about it you guys.. (Hope places his fork down and sits up straight in full attention to announce his amazing revelation).. if there's an actual ancient Oerba ritual that transforms rocks back into people, why can't it also be used to turn crystal back into people?" Lightning, Snow and Serah stop eating their meal and looking at one another in complete amazement, Hope continues.

"So this could ultimately mean that there's still a chance of bringing Vanille and Fang back... we can finally get them out of that crystalized state, we can finally have them back in our lives you guys!"

 **: Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read chapter one, I hope you all enjoyed it and chapter two as well ^_^**

 **Merry Christmas, happy holidays and many blessings to you for the new year. I should be publishing chapter three sometime shortly after the new year, so keep an eye out for it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Cracks

Chapter Three-

Lightning, Hope, Snow and Serah are casually relaxing within Serah and Snow's living room. Serah sits by the end of the large L shaped couch, sipping on a cup of hot chamomile tea. Lightning sits at the center of the couch flipping through the pages of the old leather bond book that once belonged to Vanille. Hope sits besides her, highlighter exactly where within the book this ancient Oerban incantation of turning stones into the bodies of the deceased is located. Snow who stands behind the couch, nervously paces back and forth:

 _"Okay, so let me get this straight..."_

Snow suddenly exclaims with a bewildered look on his face. _"... there's an ancient Oerba spell, ritual thingy you came across Hope, that might possibly transform Vanille and Fang back to normal, out of their crystalized stasis?.."_

Hope shoots Snow a quick glance then averts his attention back to the book Lightning is attentively reading:

 _"Yes, that's correct.." Hope replies. ".. but like I said, it's a ritual that was created to turn stone into human form, so the fact that Vanille and Fang are in a crystal form apposed to stone .. I'm not sure if it'll even work."_

A look of disappointment envelopes within Hope's eyes.

 _"Well, there's still a chance though, right?" Serah quickly adds._

 _"Yeah babe you're right! There's always a chance, as long as there's hope, a true miracle is always possible!" Snow bursts out in excitement. Serah reaches out and gently places a delicate hand upon his much larger one, a look of admiration within her eyes. Snow continues:_

 _"If we had given up, had lost all hope when saving Serah a year ago, none of us would even be here today, so we need to at least try!"_

Lightning closes the book and rests it on top of the large, round glass coffee table, in front of the couch.

 _"I don't know .. this all seems to be more speculation than anything else. We shouldn't get our hopes up, this might just be an old superstition, an urban legend. Do we really want to put so much stock into this, just to turn out disappointed?"Lightning exclaims._

 _"Are you serious Light?!.." Snow snaps back. "This is Fang and Vanille we're talkin' about here, our friends! The ones who sacrificed their lives so Serah, so all of us could be here right now.. and you're just going to say, 'ah-eff-it,' it's probably just all make believe mumbo jumbo?!"_

Lightning jerks forward from the couch and shoots Snow a glare.

 _"I'm saying that we can't place much hope on something that we don't even know to be possible! Magickal recipes that supposedly turns rocks into human bodies .. really? are **YOU being serious, Snow?! You know, maybe that's just it; you're not thinking seriously.. my sister is about to give birth to your baby, maybe it's time to finally grow up and be a man!"**_

Snow is taken aback by Lightning's sharp words.

 _"Pfft, whatever.. you know what, forget it..." Snow storms out of the living room towards the direction of the bedroom. Serah places her cup of tea on top of the coffee table and gives Lightning a look that only Lightning can distinguish._

 _"What Serah?.. you know I'm right." Lightning says._

 _"You might be right Light, but so is he and you know it too.." Serah replies. "Anyway, it's getting late, I'm super tired and you (she points to Hope) have school tomorrow, mister."_

Hope stands picking up the book as he does, Lightning also stands.

 _"I'll walk you home Hope." Lightning softly says._

 _"Nah, it's ok, you don't have to go outta your way Light." Hope replies._

 _"No, it's fine.. a nice, long walk will do me good."Lightning steps towards Serah, gives her a hug and says to her sister:_

 _"Good night, I love you."_

Serah warmly smiles: _"I know, I love you too.. good night you two. I'll see you tomorrow at school Hope; and Light... please think about this some more, it could actually turn out to be something. If you were to have had the same attitude about this back on Cocoon when it came to saving me .. bringing me back from crystal stasis, we really all wouldn't even be here right now. Fang and Vanille deserve any possible chance."_

A few minutes later:

Lightning and Hope walk together, making their way to Hope's house in the downtown city district of New Bodhum. The two haven't said much to one another since leaving Serah and Snow's house, until Lightning breaks the silence.

 _"So, Hope... you think Snow was right, about giving this thing a try?"_

Hope stops walking for a brief second, somewhat in dismay of Lightning's remark.

 _"Uh.. honestly Light? yeah, I do..." he replies. "I mean, what's the harm in at least really looking into it, right? And besides, like both Serah and Snow said; it is Vanille and Fang we're talking about. They're one of us, we owe them that much."_

Lightning stops and let's out a soft sigh. She walks up to a short wall that divides the sidewalk from a residential home, she leans her backside against the waist heigh wall then leaps backwards, taking a seat upon it. She looks up to the evening sky, the sun is setting and clouds of pink, orange and lavender frame the horizon above the city.

 _"Hope?.." she softly says. "..do you feel any different, since like the whole situation from last year and now living on Gran Pulse?"_

Hope looks at her with a confused look on his face, then makes his way to the wall and leaps up as she did, to take a seat by her.

 _"I mean, yeah of course.." he chuckles. "..we were basically super humans, Light. We summoned Eidolons... defeated Fal'Cie, Gods who pretty much ruled over our every need, and on top of it all; we pretty much caused the destruction of our home.. Cocoon, and had to make a new home here on Gran Pulse, the place we were convinced since birth, to believe was hell on earth without the brimstone. So yeah, I feel way different." he looks at her and notices a sadness within her eyes as she continues to look up at the evening sky. "Um .. is everything alright, Light?" he asks with worry in his voice._

 _"Yeah, I think so..." she softly replies._

 _"Listen, you can tell me anything Light, I hope you truly know that. If you need to talk, I'm here to listen, okay?" Hope replies while placing a hand over one of Lightning's. She leans her shoulder onto Hope's and rests her head onto his._

 _"Yeah I know, but it's nothing... I'm fine, it'll be fine."_

Hope smiles, knowing quite well that whatever is eating away at Lightning, it won't be easy for him to get it out of her.

 _"Well, if I tell you something that's been bothering me lately... do you promise to share with me what's bothering you?..." Hope states with a tone of curiosity within his voice._

 _"Is everything ok Hope, like at school or at home with your dad?.." Lightning asks now her voice enveloped with worry._

 _"Yeah, no it's nothing like that Light." he giggles. "so, you promise; if I share something with you, you'll share with me what's on your mind?"_

Lightning sighs. _"Sure, I promise."_

Back at Serah and Snow's house:

Serah enters the bedroom, she finds Snow laying on his back on top of the bed, his gaze fixed up at the ceiling fan that slowly rotates above the large, king-sized bed. He's wearing nothing but a pair of white boxer shorts. Serah makes her way to the bed and lays down beside him.

 _"Hey you, you okay?..." she lovingly asks him._

 _"I guess..." he replies. "...I just don't get why Lightning has to be so closed minded about all of this; I mean, it's a possible chance to bring back Fang and Vanille. Doesn't she realize that?"_

Serah rests her head on his large, protruding bare chest. _"Of course she does, Snow.. I just think it worries her, that's all. After everything we've gone through, bringing me back, losing Cocoon, having to restart our lives here on Gran Pulse... I think it just worries her, the possibility of things getting chaotic again."_

Snow tightens his jaw in slight aggravation.

 _"But it's Fang and Vanille..." he quickly replies. "...they deserve to have us try, possibly even make things difficult again, if there's a sliver of a chance to bringing them back, they deserve that."_

Serah lifts her head from his chest, she places a hand to his face, guiding his gaze onto hers.

 _"You're so amazing, you know that?" she kisses his warm, sweet tasting lips. "I'm so lucky to not only call you my husband but my big, hunky hero too."_

Snow turns on his side, pulling her closer and kisses her lips with a tempered passion.

 _"I'm the lucky one..." he whispers._

Serah could feel the forming of his large erection up against her belly.

 _"I love you so much, Serah..." he continues to whisper as he seductively kisses her neck, his ginormous member now throbbing in explosive excitement. He continues to kiss her neck and slowly makes his way down to her breasts, she softly moans in pleasure. Snow slips his hand up her loose, silk nightgown and gently begins to rub her vaginal area, remaining above her panties. He can feel with his fingers, her vagina beginning to become warmer and warmer and a moisture forming on her panties. His fully erect, pulsating, large penis rubbing against her bare thigh and she too feels the moisture of it precumming on her soft, warm skin. Snow lifts her panties and as he's about to insert a finger into her, Serah suddenly jerks up and interrupts his advancement._

 _"No wait ... stop Snow, no..."_

Snow in frustrated disbelief. _"Are you serious babe .. again?..." He chuckles, not out of amusement but shear annoyance._

Serah sits up on the bed, lowering her nightgown down to her knees. _"Snow, you know what the doctor said... we shouldn't be having intercourse this late into the pregnancy. And with you being so big down below, it might hurt the baby.."_

 _"Are you really serious?.." he defeatedly whimpers._

 _"I'm sorry Snow..." Serah says to him, terrible guilt within her voice. Snow turns over, facing his back to her._

 _"Whatever... we haven't had sex in over a month now, and I guess we won't be for the next three.."_ he agitatedly exclaims. _"..don't worry about it, I'll just deal, like I have been for awhile now."_


	4. A Secret Revealed

Chapter 4-

Lightning and Hope sit in silence, admiring the sunset; the beautiful pastel oranges, lavenders and shades or pink canvassing the evening sky. The residential street is quiet, the sound of crickets and a cicada envelopes the silence, evoking a sense of soothing, mellow tranquility. Lightning suddenly breaks the silence:

"So.. what's on your mind Hope?"

Hope glances at Lightning and finds her looking at him with an expression of concern.

"Okay, if I tell you this ... do you promise not to say anything about it to anyone, Light?"

She rolls her eyes, annoyed by the notion that he'd even ask her that.

"Hope, really?.. If it's a secret and you're confiding in me with it, you honestly think I'd break that trust?"

Hope giggles, desperately attempting to reassure her he never thought that for a second.

"No, of course not Light .. but, I don't know... maybe you'd think the person would have the right to know..." he leaps off the wall, he spots a small rock on the sidewalk and lightly kicks it onto the street. "...you know what.." he continues. "..maybe it's just for the best if I don't say anything at all."

Lightning leaps off the wall as well, she crosses her arms and shoots him a stare of disbelief.

"Are you serious, Hope?.." she exclaims in annoyance. "..you drop this on me and now you just want to drop it all together? No way; whatever it is, you're telling me .. and you know that you don't have to worry about it getting out to anyone else, whatever is said between us, stays here... between you and me only. So spit it out already."

Hope let's out a soft but heavy sigh, he stands frozen for a moment then turns around to face Lightning.

Their eyes meet, Lightning can see a look of worry, even shame within Hope's eyes.

"Okay ... so, I uh... I think, I think I might be in love with someone.." he finally says and an odd sense of relief washes upon him, but then a chill of nervousness follows immediately by the thought of having to explain himself further to her.

"You really had me worried there Hope.." Lightning scuffs in relief at his statement. ".. and here I thought it was something extremely serious, not that this isn't serious but, you know what I mean.. so who is she, a girl from school?"

Hope's palms begin to sweat, a knot in his throat forms and his stomach begins to feel as if he's all of a sudden on a roller coaster ride.

"Uh... no, it isn't anyone from school..."

Lightning instantly picks up on his extreme discomfort and nervousness, it suddenly dawns on her that it might be her, he's referring to.

"Hope, listen..." she turns her back to him in embarrassment but also guilt from having to turn him down and potentially break his heart.

"... you're like the little brother I never had, we've been through a lot together and we've become extremely close, but.. I never intended to give you any mixed signals or anything. I'm sorry if you started to feel any kind of way towards me, but.. I don't feel that way—"

Hope realizes that she is under the impression that it's her he's in love with and cuts her off immediately.

"Oh gods Light.." he lets out a chuckle. ".. no, no Light it isn't you!"

A look of relief followed by instant embarrassment forms on her face.

"Okay... that's a huge relief.." Hope laughs, Lightning smirks. ".. alright, so who is it then?" she presses.

"I don't know if I should tell you..." Hope quickly replies.

"Why?.. wait, do I know this person? Like, do I know her well?.."

Hope looks at her, his eyes giving her a look of unintentional affirmation. "..oh geez Hope, Serah? It's Serah??.."

Hope becomes more anxious but also irritated.

"No! Gosh Lightning, ew! Serah, really? That's your sister and she's like, pregnant!"

Lightning confused now becomes irritated herself.

"Then who Hope, who is she then?!"

"IT'S NOT A SHE, LIGHTNING!" Hope shouts. Everything becomes silent again, only the crickets and the cicada can be heard.

"It's not a girl, Light.. I'm not feeling this way towards a girl.. it's ... it's a guy."

His shoulders drop and his head lowers, he feels embarrassed, ashamed, worried, even scared.

Suddenly he feels Lightning's arms wrap around him.

"Hey, Hope.. there's nothing to feel ashamed or embarrassed about, okay?.." her embrace tightens. ".. you're not any different than who you've always been to me .. if anything, you're that much more special because now, you're the genuine you."

Hope turns around and embraces her in return.

"Thanks Light..." he whispers.

"So... do you want to tell me who he is?" Lightning persists.

Hope gently steps back away from Lightning.

"It isn't going to be easy to hear this, or even for me to say it..." he softly says. "... I mean, I don't even really know what to make of it all .. it's like, it just happened, all of a sudden I started looking at him, feeling this certain way about him. I know it isn't right, not because he's a guy.. or because I'm gay; but because I know for a fact that he isn't and he's involved, connected to someone .. to people, I truly care about. I don't want to mess things up, hurt people... friends, that I consider family even. It's just all so messed up."

Tears well up within his light green eyes.

At this very moment Lightning realizes who it is that Hope is referring to.

"Snow?.. Hope, it's Snow, isn't it?" she asks.

Hope is taken aback by the sudden question. He knows he can't deny it, he doesn't want to deny it, although every fiber of his being is telling him that he should.

"Yeah... it's Snow.."

Lightning turns away from Hope, she slowly walks back to the short wall and places her hands atop it as if to hold herself up from the shock of all that's been said. She lowers her head and sighs.

"You know that nothing will ever come of this Hope .. it's Snow, like you even said, he isn't gay. He's madly in love with my Serah and she with him. They're about to have a baby even."

In hearing all of this, Hope realizes just how foolish it all sounds. Lightning is right, Snow doesn't, wouldn't ever feel for him; or any other guy for that matter, what Hope feels for him.

"This is all so stupid... you're right Light, it'll never happen. I feel so dumb, I regret even saying anything .. even thinking that it was something serious enough to bring up, to make a fuss about. Let's just please forget about it, let's pretend I didn't even say anything, okay... please?"

Lightning steps towards him and places her hands upon his shoulders, squeezing them gently.

"It wasn't stupid Hope, you shared something about yourself to me, nothing about that was pointless.." she hesitates, scratches the back of her head then continues. "..Listen, I get it .. it's Snow, big macho-man Snow, and you coming into your own, realizing who you are, who you're attracted to.. you developed a crush on him because you're around him a lot. Obviously you care about him, you both have become close, but maybe your feelings for Snow turned into an attraction because of you discovering your sexuality. The way I see it, It's just a silly crush and that's okay, it's natural even, because you're only human."

A sense of relief comes over Hope.

"You always know exactly what to say, Light.." he smiles, she smiles back. ".. you're totally right, it's just a silly crush..." Hope hesitates then asks her. "...you're not going to tell him or Serah are you, Light?"

A few seconds of silence pass by, Hope becoming anxious for her reply.

"Um, no..." she finally says. "... we definitely don't want any of that, besides it's just a harmless 'boy in lust' crush. We know nothing would ever come of it, so why make things weird for everyone?"

Hope darts at Lightning and hugs her tightly.

"Thanks Light, you're the best big sister ever!"

Lightning squirms a bit, expressing her uneasiness towards affection but allows him to embrace her, she even smiles at his loving gesture.

"Alright now, let's get you home.." she says. "..it's getting late."

They start making their walk down the street when suddenly Lightning slows her pace and asks.

"Hope... what about you being gay, are you planning on telling everyone else?.."

Hope is quickly caught off guard by the question, it honestly hadn't even been something he even considered. He thinks to himself for a few moments as they silently continue their walk, Hope finally replies after a short while.

"If it's okay with you Light, I'd rather have you be the only one who knows about it for now .. I know that it's something I should eventually share with everyone else, but honestly.. I don't know, honestly I'd rather just not have to for the time being. I hope you understand."

Lightning wraps an arm around his shoulder as they continue their walk to Hope's house.

"Of course I do, it should only be your decision to make and when you're absolutely ready to do so. Even if you never feel the need to let anyone else know, that's completely your right. Just know that regardless, I'll always have your back."

A few minutes later, Hope enters his and his father's house. The lights are all off but Hope can see the glow coming from his father's office, at the opposite end of the hallway that runs from the front door, all the way down the entirety of the house's first floor level. Hope makes his way down the hallway, towards the office.

"Dad?!" Hope calls in a soft shout.

"Yes son, I'm in my studio.. Hope, come here please, I have something to tell you."

Hope arrives at the room's door and lightly pushes it open, Mr. Estheim sits at his desks with a stack of work related papers and multiple open folders sprawled before him. Mr. Estheim looks up at Hope and warmly smiles.

"Have you eaten, Hope?" he asks his son.

"Uh, yeah. Had dinner at Serah and Snows. Have you dad?" his father averts his attention back to a stack of papers, pulls a sheet from it and begins to write upon it.

"Not yet, but I'll grab some leftovers from the fridge before I head to bed. Hope listen, I'm going to have to be away for a week or so.. I know, I've only just returned from a business trip not too long ago, but this new project I'm currently in charge of, it's—"

Hope quickly interrupts his father.

"Dad, it okay.. I know. What you're working on is really important, it's fine, I get it. So, do you want me to ask Serah if I can just stay there again while you'll be away?"

Mr. Estheim lifts the front of his glasses up the bridge of his nose while looking up at Hope.

"Yes .. or Lightning, you can stay at Lightning's while I'm gone, no?"

Hope knows he could stay at Lightning's but why miss out on any chance of catching Snow walking half naked around his house by deciding to not stay at Snow and Serah's place for a week.

"Nah, you know what dad, staying at Lightning's wouldn't be a good idea right now. She's been working real late lately, she's even getting in past ten some nights." Hope replies, he feels guilty having to fib to his father but it's only a little white lie and besides, Lightning does work long days. She'd most definitely not want to be babysitting Hope after a long, stressful day at work.

"Hm.. alright then, Serah and Snow's it is..." Mr. Estheim says while returning to his writing. "...I'll call Serah sometime tomorrow evening just to ask her personally and see if it's not going to be a bother for her and Snow."

"Oh, it's no bother at all dad." Hope quickly states back.

"I'm sure it isn't son, but it's only the polite and courteous thing to do..." Mr. Estheim glances at his wristwatch. "...you should head on up to bed son, it's getting late and you have school in the morning."

"Okay dad.. don't forget to eat something, okay?.." Hope gently closes the office door as he continues to say. "..good'night dad, I love you." he can hear his father's reply: "I love you too son, good night." as Hope completely brings the door to a close.

Hope makes his way upstairs to his room, he can feel the stickiness of the day's warm heat upon his skin: _"I'll take a quick shower before bed." he thinks to himself._

He grabs a shower towel from the linen closet as he makes his way to the upstairs bathroom. Once inside, Hope undresses and turns on the shower. He tests the warmth of the water with his hand, getting it to the perfect temperature; warm but not too hot, he steps into the shower.

The water hits the back of his head, cascading down his back, down his firm, well rounded buttocks and legs. The warm water begins to comfort him, relaxing his body and mind.

His eyes are shut, the soothing warmth reminds him of Snow, recalling how deliciously sexy he had looked, dripping wet from a tower, in nothing but a damp, white towel.

How huge his bulge looked, perfectly framed upon the damp towel. And when Hope had accidentally brushed his elbow against Snow's member, when they were playfully horsing around. How heavy, thick and big it had felt.

Hope forms a full erection from the thoughts and visualizations overcoming his mind;

 _"He's got to have the biggest fucking cock ever.."_

Hope thinks to himself as he takes his own penis into the grip of his hand.

Hope isn't huge, definitely not as large as Snow, who's most definitely packing close to twelve inches; but Hope himself is slightly above arrange. He had measured it once, out of curiosity and boredom, and his penis was slightly above eight inches.

 _"Oh how amazing his huge, fat cock would feel in my mouth..." Hope continues to think to himself while now stroking his erect penis._

 _"And even how much more amazing it'd feel if he were to fuck my tight, virgin asshole with that monster cock of his..."_

Hope jerks his penis more quickly now.

 _"And.. and how fucking amazing it would feel if he'd suck my cock.." Hope's penis throbs in pleasurable excitement as he continues to jerk himself off. "And... what if he'd let me fuck that huge man-ass of his with my big, hard, throbbing co—" he ejaculates, a lot and heavy. A sensation of blissful fatigue rushes upon his entire body as he squeezes every drop of semen from the opening of his penis._

Hope rinses off, steps out of the shower, wraps the towel around his waist and heads towards his bedroom. Inside his room, he shuts the door, falls back upon his bed and within minutes falls fast asleep.


End file.
